


Things I'll Never Say

by myxunqi94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxunqi94/pseuds/myxunqi94
Summary: Despite of having a strong physique and being a straightforward person, he can be a speechless and vulnerable man when it comes to Baekhyun.





	Things I'll Never Say

It was 4AM in the morning when Sehun Oh woke up before his alarm. Nagising siya sa malakas na busina ng jeep na dumaan sa may boarding house nila. He tried to regain his sleep pero di na sya makatulog. Sobrang irita si Sehun cos his sleep was interrupted by a loud horn of the jeepney.

"Grabe, hindi ba alam ng driver na tulog pa yung mga tao?" Sehun rant to himelf. No choice na siya so he went down to take a bath and to get ready for work. He greeted his landlady, who is smoking sa may sala ng boarding house while watching O Shopping.

 

"Good morning tita sexy!"

"Aga mo ngayon ah."

"Nagising po kasi ako sa busina ng jeep. Hindi na po ako makatulog."

"Ganun ba? O sige, maligo ka na dyan."

 

He went inside the bathroom and took a shower. Tinagalan nya muna mag  _ritual_ sa C.R while singing his favorite shower song  _Oops!... I Did It Again_ by Britney Spears.  Sehun is very clean when it comes to personal hygiene. Sinasabayan nya yung beat ng kanta habang kinukuskos ang katawan nya. He has another song pag magbababad sya ng hair treatment nya. You know, pag kelangan na niya ibabad, he will do something satisfying. And the best song for that is  _Lady Marmalade_ by Christina Aguilera.

 

After shower, he went up to his room. He saw Kyungsoo, his roommate that is working as a SEO Manager sa isang BPO company. They rarely talk kasi graveyard shift ang work ni Kyungsoo. So nagbihis na sya and nagprepare for going to work. He's all ready, hair styled up, black polo shirt na naka roll yung sleeves by 3/4, ripped jeans, and a pair of samoa rubber shoes. Nagpaalam na sya sa landlady nya and nagpahabilin na ng ulam for dinner kay manang na may canteen sa harap ng boarding house nila.

 

Since maaga pa, he is hoping na wala pa masyadong pila sa sakayan papuntang Ayala, kasi, if mahaba na ang pila, malagkit na sya before pa makapunta sa office nya. And as he went there, wala pa masyadong pila. Sumakay na siya ng jeep. Although hindi pa masyado mahaba ang pila, mabilis naman napuno ang jeep at bumiyahe papuntang Ayala.

 

It was a smooth ride. No traffic yet sa may bandang Makati Ave. Wala pang 15 minutes, bumaba na sya ng Paseo going to Lepanto building, kung saan nandun yung company nya. He logged in sa biometrics, placed his bag on his desk and went out to his office to eat breakfast. He waited for the lift to arrive. Pero he was standing frozen when he saw a man inside the lift.

 

_Baekhyun._

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun when he saw Baekhyun inside the elevator. Hindi niya ineexpect na makikita nya ito. It's the first time of seeing him again after they parted their ways in college. Nakatayo pa din si Sehun sa harap ng elevator, parang statue na hindi gumagalaw.

 

"Going down?" Baekhyun finally broke the silence.

 

Nagnod lang si Sehun and went inside the elevator. He looked at the number pad to press 'G' pero napindot na to ni Baekhyun.

 

It was awkward inside. No one was talking. Sa may 8th floor lang si Sehun but it feels like forever going down the building. Hiniling lang ni Sehun na may sumakay while going down, pero they reached the ground floor na sila lang dalawa. He just hoped na hindi sila iisang way ng pupuntahan ni Baekhyun. Luckily, sa may back part ng building lumabas si Baekhyun, si Sehun sa may main entrance. He went outside the building. He is thinking of going to Mcdo since he is craving for sauage McMuffin for days, kaso he had no time to go there kasi sakto lang sa oras sya pumapasok.

 

After he ordered his breakfast, he sat sa may window side. He started eating his breakfast slowly since maaga pa naman para bumalik ulit sa office.

 

He still have a spare time para tumambay muna sa Mcdo. He finished his breakfast and opened his SNS to check some updates. When he finished scrolling to his timeline, he posted a tweet since 1 week na syang hindi nag uupdate ng profile nya.

 

> @itsohsehun94
> 
> That was... Unexpected [surprised emoji]

 

He went out of Mcdo and started walking slowly to his office. Crowded na sa may elevator and mahaba na ang pila. Luckily, nakita nya si Chen, his office bud na nakapila sa second elevator.

 

"Aga mo yata? San ka galing?"

"Oo. Kanina pa ako dito. Tumambay lang sa Mcdo."

"Parang off yung mood mo. Kulang ka sa tulog?"

"Something happened, dude. Kwento ko sayo later. Wala pa ako sa mood."

 

Chen just hummed and went inside the elevator. When they are both got sa 8th floor, nagpunta muna si Sehun sa restroom just to check if gwapo and fresh pa din sya. After posing in front of the mirror, he went back to his desk. Since wala pang email about their task for the day, he opened 9gag muna. 

 

Busy si Sehun because may upcoming special event sa website ng company nila, so he was tasked to create advertisements related to the event. Non stop emails are coming to his inbox dahil sa revisions. It was the first time Sehun revised over three times kasi usually after two revisions, approved agad ng CEO yung mga designs. But this time, sobrang meticulous ng CEO nila since this is a  _big event_ for the company. It was his 6th revision already when he decided to have a yosi break. He texted Chen if pwede siyang samahan.

 

"Hey, where u?"

"Planning to have a quickie with Xiumin. Why?"

"Srsly at this hour? Yosi break. Samahan mo ako."

"Bakit? Si Xiumin ka ba?"

"Ugh, Kim Jongdae!! Something unexpected happened this morning. I know you want some kwento like this."

"Wrong timing ka ano? K, fine. Sunod ako sa baba."

 

Nauna na bumaba si Sehun kahit hindi sya sigurado kung susunod pa din si Chen sa kanya, knowing na bet na bet ni Chen chupain si Xiumin kasi magical daw ang tite nito, according to him. Bumili na siya ng yosi sa may JolliJeep sa may likod lang ng building nila. He lit up his stick and sumandal sa may wall. He saw Chen na palabas ng building and bought two sticks kay manong.

 

"Bilisan mo ang kwento, hindi na makapaghintay ang libog ko."

"Hindi ka ba busy? Ang dami kaya pinapagawa ni Peter sa akin."

"Busy, but I always make time for dicks. Dali, spill."

"I saw Baekhyun. Here din sa Lepanto."

Chen almost choked habang hinihithit ang yosi nya, "You what? Si Baekhyun?"

"Oo nga paulit-ulit?"

"So what happened?"

"Maaga ako pumasok kanina diba? I saw Baekhyun sa elev nung pababa ako to have breakfast sa Mcdo. I don't know what to do natulala ako nung pag open ng elev. Awkward namin kasi kami lang dalawa hanggang makarating sa ground floor."

"Buti hindi mo naisipang i-"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, chillax. Nagbibiro lang naman ako. So how do you feel?"

"Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko alam kung anong gagagwin ko, Chen. Kasi alam kong magkikita at magkikita kami ni Baekhyun dito. Ang laki ng Makati, talagang dito pa sya sa Lepanto napadpad? Pwede naman sa Bangkal, sa Chino Roces, sa Pasong Tamo pero bakit dito? Alam mo naman na ayaw na ayaw ko ang maramdaman ang awkwardness around him. Punyeta kasi, basta."

"Mahirap nga siyang iwasan, malay mo pagbalik natin sa taas makasabay ulit natin siya."

"Wow nacomfort mo ako sa sinabi mo."

They became silent as they finished smoking. Bumili sila ng menthol candy before going back to work. Sehun concentrated on the impossible revisions that Peter is asking, while Chen is enjoying a fantasy ride sa comfort room. It's a good thing na din na busy si Sehun sa revisions para makalimutan na din nya ang nangyare this morning, and to forget about Baekhyun for a while. 

 

Sehun is still at the office. 8PM na, two hours na syang over time. Peter, the CEO, does not want Sehun to go home until he gets what he wants sa mga designs. Sehun was stressed and malapit na nyang batuhin ng tablet si Peter. WebDev and Marketing Department na lang ang tao sa office, since sila yung may pinakamalaking role sa project launch ng company. Sehun rushed his designs and submitted it to his boss, and finally nagustohan na din yung designs. Though, there were still minor revisions (spacing and font adjustments), the CEO decided to call it a night and continue the final revisions tomorrow.

 

Sehun saved his work on his mac, arranged his desk, and packed his bag. He bid goodbye to Peter and to the rest of the team. They both went down together. They parted their ways sa may lobby. Sehun went at the main entrance since balak nya muna tumambay sa Triangle before going home. 

 

Habang palabas ng building, he saw Baekhyun buying a coffee from Seattle's Best sa lobby. Binilisan nya maglakad para hindi siya mapansin ni Baekhyun pero,

 

"Hey Sehun!"

Patay malisya si Sehun na kunwari wala siyang narinig pero hinabol sya ni Baekhyun. Wala syang nagawa kasi nasa harap na niya si Baek. Nakatungo lang siya, not looking to Baekhyun's eyes.

"Can we talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> First time to write. I don't know kung paano at bakit ko naisipang magsulat. I feel ewan about this lol. I hope you'll support this hehehe.
> 
> And I don't know if there are SeBaek shippers too :(


End file.
